


Save me from the blasphemy of my wasteland

by artisticpear



Category: Jonah's OC Stories
Genre: Angst, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drugs, Family Drama, Illegal Activities, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Law Enforcement, References to Drugs, incarceration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticpear/pseuds/artisticpear
Summary: Story of when Beau arrested his brother
Relationships: Charlie Watson & Beau Watson, Charlie Watson/Corey Evans





	Save me from the blasphemy of my wasteland

Beau Watson had always looked up to his dad, the police chief of the city. In his eyes, he could do no wrong, if his dad was protecting the city he couldn't be bad. Kenneth made it evident that Beau was his favorite. Usually, the youngest was the favorite, but since Liam was born after Charlie, Kenneth didn’t have high hopes for another good kid. Beau was exactly what he wanted. He respected and obeyed him no matter what. So he urged Beau to join law enforcement to be ready to take his place. 

Charlie had been declining downhill for a while, being abused by his father then being kicked out after he barely managed to graduate. Showing up high during graduation probably wasn't the best idea when your father is the chief of police. Drug use was what pushed his father over the edge, past the hatred for him. Their brother Bradley had gotten what he described to his father as a stable accounting job, and secretly rented an apartment for Charlie behind his fathers back. And since he and his brothers got along, Charlie gave them his new address. 

Which warranted Beau to visit. He was still in his uniform and walked to the upstairs of his apartment, knocking on the apartment door. Charlie answered. He looked like a mess. His shaggy brown hair was a mess, there were burn holes in his sweater he had over his t-shirt and jeans, a cigarette in hand and glossy eyes. 

“Hey Charlie.” 

“What’re you doing here, Beau.” The older brother looked him over as his little brother continued to block the doorway with his body, taking a drag from his cigarette. 

“I just wanted to check up on you. Can I come in?” Charlie narrowed his eyes and leaned back on his heels looking back into his apartment for a moment, back to Beau. 

“Uh. Just a sec, I need to make sure uh.. Corey, gotta make sure she’s dressed.” Beau raised an eyebrow. 

“You’ve got a girl in there?” 

“Yeah, what’s it to you?”

“You didn't kidnap her did you? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you with a girl.” Charlie lets out a half scoff half laugh. 

“Nah man, didn’t kidnap her. Hooked up little while ago, fell in love.” 

“I didn’t need to know that, Charlie.” Beau shook his head. Charlie sighs. 

“Uh. Gimme a sec.” Charlie closes the door for a moment before returning and letting his brother into the dark apartment. He sees a skinny pale girl with shoulder length black hair leaning in the doorway, a long black shirt (most likely charlie’s) over bare legs and cigarette in her hand, matching his brother. She looks at him for a moment. 

“Problem officer?” 

“”No..” He pauses. “I was just hoping to talk to my brother.. Alone..” 

“You can talk with Corey here. She won’t bite.” 

“Fine, Dad wants you to get the rest of your stuff out of the house or he’s gonna throw it away.” 

“So you’re dad’s little sheepdog now?” Charlie sighed, tapping his cigarette into the ashtray. Beau furrowed his brows. 

“No, I came to warn you.” 

“He’s going to do whatever he wants with it anyway. Just like he does with everything else.” 

“Charlie-”

“Yeah yeah, I know. Dad’s done so much for me, how could I disrespect him, He’s not all bad.” He puts out the cigarette butt before turning to Beau. “But little do you fucking realize, Beau, that you’re his little prodigy, he doesn't give a shit about me.” Corey steps up to the tall man, wrapping her arms around him to comfort him.

“He does too-” 

“Bullshit.” He looks Beau in the eyes. “Beating the shit out of me isn’t caring. He’s doing the same thing to our little brother and you couldn’t give a shit”

“He’s being hard on you because you’re a fucking drug addict. And that’s one hell of an accusation.” Charlie narrows his eyes. “You’re high right now, aren’t you?” 

“Get out of my fucking apartment.” Beau looks around before Charlie speaks up again. Charlie wasn’t slick, soot covered spoons and lighters on the table, he could almost bet he could find more if the apartment was lit better. “Hey, Asshole. I know you’re not fucking deaf.” 

“Hands behind your back, Charlie.” 

“You can’t be serious.” Beau yanked him around, out of Corey’s embrace, by his arm. 

“Deadly.” He cuffs Charlie, before looking over to Corey, who lit another cigarette. “Hands behind your back, too ma’am.” Corey complies.

“You are such a fucking dick.” Charlie hissed. “Just because you can’t fucking take it that dad’s a shitty human being.” 

“You have the right to remain silent. You’re being arrested for possession of an illicit drug.”

“Thanks.” Beau walks them out to the squad car and takes them to the station.


End file.
